battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rescue MIssion In Battlefield 3
Now before I started playing Battelfield 3 nonstop, I loved playing Call of Duty. And I still do, but here's why CoD takes #2 and Battlefield takes #1. One word: Teamwork. Call of Duty is mostly built on being a lone wolf, and that's ok! But I myself found that I prefer to support my team rather than be a one man army, which I'm not very good at. Two other things I love about Battlefield that CoD doesn't have, is way bigger maps, and useable vehicles. And my #1 favorite vehicle in BF3 is the US Teamed UH-1Y Venom Transport Helicopter. Not only is it able to hold up to 5 people, but it's built more around being a support and transport helicopter rather than be an Attack Chopper. I still like Attack Choppers, but I'm just not very good at using them. This epic tale is about the time when I saved a squad from overwhelming enemy forces. However I can't remember exactly what map it was unfortunetly. Anyway, me and my buddy were piloting an UH-1Y Venom when our other friend (Who was also is the Skype call) told us that he and his squad were pinned down at B and were in need of immediate assistance. They either needed support to un-pin them and help to cap B or needed extraction. I got the highest ranked and most skilled member of our team (Who was technically the team's leader) into our Skype call and asked him if we could give them support or if we should extract them. He checked and saw that most of our infantry, tanks, and air support were already trying to cap A and C, so we were going to need to rescue them. We agreed and told them we were about 3 minutes out. Around 2 minutes later, we arrived at B but tried to stay out of the enemy's line of sight and didn't fire any shots, we didn't want to attract any unnecessary enemy attention. We saw a building to the squad's west and landed on it. We told the squad where we were, and that they had 3 minutes to get to the LZ before most of the enemies at B noticed us and began attacking us. The squad managed to un-pin themselves and with just 30 seconds left on the clock, we saw them running across the rooftop. But they had unfortunetly brought some "Friends" with them. And by friends, I mean enemy Russian soldiers. At least 20 of them, and they were taking heavy fire. The squad had originally consisted of 5 men, now there were only 3. The Sergeant and squad's leader, who was in the call with us, the medic, and the engineer. But when they were about 10 feet away from us, an enemy with an RPG fired a rocket, that exploded between us and the squad. The explosion had caused part of the roof to collapse, and it was a big gap between us and them. They were now cut off from us. We waited for about 20 more seconds to see if they could jump across, but then the entire enemy force that was at B completely located us and began putting 75 to 80% of their fire on us, knowing that if they destroyed us, the 3 men would be sitting ducks. Then I, the Co-Pilot, decided to get out of my seat and man the minigun on the left side of the chopper to give them covering fire, but it did barely any help. my buddy, the Pilot of course, told me that in just a few seconds we were gonna get destroyed, as we were already as 47% health, and we had to leave them behind. But as we began to lift off, we heard the Sergeant scream "No! WAIT!!!" and jump onto the chopper just as the building he was standing on exploded. And he acually managed to climb in. He manned the mounted minigun on theleft side of the chopper and we flew away. Sadly however, one man was killed in the explosion and the other was severly wounded but managed to run away.